ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brave Little Toaster Trilogy
The Brave Little Toaster Trilogy is a three-movie box. The Brave Little Toaster and its sequels The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. ''The Brave Little Toaster'' A toaster named "Toaster", an electric blanket named "Blanky", a goose neck lamp named "Lampy", an antique radio named "Radio", and a vacuum cleaner named "Kirby" awaken in a cottage in the woods, carrying out their daily routine of work and play. They hear a car outside and excitedly think it might be their Master who's coming back. When Blanky looks out the attic window he at first really does believe the Master is coming and has a daydream; but then he realizes that the car passed by, and is obviously not the Master's. Disappointed and weepy, he goes to get a picture of the Master and begins to cry, much to Kirby's annoyance. Kirby tries to grab it from him, causing ruckus among the gang, and eventually causing the picture frame and glass to break. The picture itself is still intact. The gang soon comes face-to-face with an air conditioner, who acts sarcastic and cynical, and informs them that the Master is not returning, despite their delusions that he is. But when Toaster suspects that the Air Conditioner is acting in this manner because the Master never played with him like he did with themselves, he responds by ranting furiously and overheating, destroying himself in the process. Soon the gang hears another car approaching, but when they look out the living room window together, they discover that it is only a realtor putting up a "For Sale" sign. Now they know that the Master is gone for good. After an intervention of hopeless depression among the gang, Toaster aggressively decides that they should go to the city and find the Master. The others are initially hesitant, but then agree that together, they can succeed. After coming up with some strange methods of transportation, Toaster uses an office chair for Kirby to pull, and a car battery named the Junko to provide power for himself and the others as they travel. That night, after journeying a while across the countryside, the gang camps in a clearing of thick brush, not before arguing amongst one another first. Blanky tries to snuggle up with someone but no one will let him do so, so he eventually goes to sleep by his lonesome self. The next day, the gang comes to a flowery meadow and a lake where they meet a bunch of animals, some of which are fascinated by their reflections in Toaster's chrome. They then put on a show when trying to capture a meager worm. Afterward, Toaster becomes so overwhelmed by the animals ogling themselves in him that he runs off into a field of tall flowers. He loses them but soon encounters a lone yellow flower. It mistakes its reflection in Toaster as another one of its own kind, and despite his explanation that it is only a reflection, it hugs him. Alarmed and confused, he runs away from it, only later to discover it shedding a petal in sadness. He leaves, feeling guilty. Meanwhile, the animals are frolicking around the other appliances, and Toaster returns. A group of mice, at first seeming to befriend Blanky, try to pull him down into a hole, and try to eat his picture of the Master. Toaster yanks him out of the hole and retrieves the picture. Shortly afterwards the gang says goodbye to the animals and continues their journey, soon traveling into a dark forest. When they seek to find shelter, Blanky warmly provides a tent for them. Later in the night, Toaster thanks him for letting them all camp underneath him, and he snuggles with him too. This leads Lampy to have a talk with Toaster about what warm feelings are. He is reminded of the time his bulb burned out and the Master replaced it, leaving him with a "glowing" feeling. When he and Toaster finally go to sleep, the latter dreams of his memories spent with the Master, only for them to be immediately destroyed when an evil clown attacks him with knives and water. Toaster then falls into a bathtub of water, one of his worst fears. Just as he is electrocuted, he wakes up in fear and a dangerous violent thunderstorm wakes up the others. Blanky gets blown away by the wind up into the trees, and the gang can't see him in the darkness. Lampy tries shining his light, but his bulb goes out. He tries to reenergize himself with the Junko, but it has gone dead, leaving the gang without a power source. To recharge it, Lampy acts as a lightning rod and allows a bolt of lightning to strike him, thus recharging it. But he ends up getting seriously damaged, and his bulb breaks (much to the horror of Toaster, Radio, and Kirby). The next day, the gang continues to search for Blanky. They find him up in a tall tree nearby. Kirby devises a plan and rescues him, but not without explaining that he only did it so everyone could keep moving. As they continue their journey, they come across a waterfall in their path. Kirby loses his nerve at the sight of it, but the others calm him down using "carpet-sweeping therapy". He refuses to admit he needed help, however, and instead of offering his thanks he offers insults. When the gang tries to cross the waterfall's gorge by having Kirby swing the others and the office chair on his cord, Toaster fails to hold up its far end after experiencing vertigo, and he lets everyone fall. They all fall off the cord, and Kirby looks down in shock. All alone, he eventually musters up the courage to jump in after them. One by one, he saves them all. When he brings them ashore, Toaster walks away sadly because he thinks it's his fault for getting them lost. He stares at his reflection in a pond and splashes it away. He comes back to help pull Kirby along after losing the office chair and the Junko. But as they struggle, Kirby bumps into a root, falls into a mud hole, and starts to sink. He goes under, as do Toaster, Blanky, and Lampy. Just before Radio is about to do so, he plays a song as an S.O.S. signal to call for help. A man named Elmo St. Peters hears it, pulls the gang out, and throws them in the back of his big, red Monster Truck. He drives them out of the swamp and takes them to his Parts Shop, where they glimpse the gutted parts of all kinds of appliances before being dropped off in the back room. Once there, they meet a hanging lamp who gives Lampy a new light bulb to replace his burned out one, after he pretends to agree to Radio and tell him that Elmo is quite an amusing fellow and he tells Lampy to use his light bulb in good health, (while he still can). Later, the gang watches in horror as Elmo takes a blender apart and sells its motor to a man named Zeke. When the Hanging Lamp pretends to tell the gang that they never quite know what Elmo is going to do (and that he is so spontaneous), they desperately want to know how to escape, but until they are able to do so, they remain in the shop forever. Just as the worn-out appliances are about to haunt Toaster, a ding from a bell from Zeke returning makes them go back to their places, leaving the gang behind. Elmo comes back and tries to take Radio apart to sell his tubes to Zeke, after he requested for them. Using one of Lampy's sudden ideas, the gang manages to scare Elmo and knock him out cold. As they get Radio back, a blowhorn calls out a jailbreak as another refrigerator breaks down the door, tosses aside Elmo's dog, Quadruped, and escapes the shop with the other worn-out appliances. Quadruped quickly climbs up Elmo's Monster Truck and drives away, as the worn-out appliances gleefully return to their masters' home. Eventually, Elmo wakes up and finds his shop a mess, as Zeke peeks into the back room, telling him that he was just wondering if he got the radio tubes. Now the gang is riding their way to the city in a baby carriage they obtained in the shop. They see a skyline of twinkling lights at night, and ride toward it. Meanwhile, Rob McGroarty, the Master, is living in an apartment in the city with his mother, and is packing his things to go away to college. His girlfriend, Chris, comes by to take him to his old summer cottage and pick up the gang so he can use them in his dorm. Shortly afterwards, they arrive at the apartment, but after entering, they find that the Master is not there. So, they decide to wait for him. They also meet up with their old friend, a black and white television named "T.V.", who left the cottage long ago, possibly along with Plugsy, a purple ginger jar lamp. He and the Cutting-Edge Appliances who let them inside are jealous of the Master's choosing the gang over them. After trying to tell them what "(on the) Cutting Edge of Technology" means by singing their song, they toss them into a dumpster outside, hoping the Master will take them to his dorm instead. At the cottage, the Master is unable to find the gang anywhere and begins to think that they have been stolen. However, he manages to repair Air Conditioner, who returns to life happily. He and Chris sadly return to the apartment; meanwhile the gang is being carted away in a garbage truck. At Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard, they are dumped off, and watch in horror as a giant magnet picks up old cars and drops them on a conveyor belt headed for a compactor that crushes them to pieces. At the apartment, the Master sees a commercial for Ernie's Disposal, advertised as "Ernie's Amazing Emporium of Total Bargain Madness", on T.V., and has Chris drive him over there. Once there, the Master finds the picture of himself that Blanky had dropped. The gang then sees him as they are hanging from the Magnet, and they are determined to escape from it, annoying it. After a few times of running from it and just missing the Master, who eventually finds Radio, Kirby, Blanky, and Lampy. But just as he is picking them up, the Magnet picks them all up and drops them onto the conveyor belt. He screams for Chris, who can hear him but not see him. But Toaster can. Just as the compactor is about to crush the Master, Toaster jumps into its gears and manages to disable them. Later, Chris tells Rob he scared her to death, and she carries away some junkyard parts. Back at the apartment, Rob fixes Toaster, despite Chris' suggestion that to simply replace it. He puts the gang in Chris' car, and they head off to college. The gang is happy that they have completed their mission and found the Master, and they can't wait to have more adventures at his dorm. ''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' Rob McGroarty, the owner of the appliances, and whom they refer to as "the Master", is working in a laboratory where he tends to injured animals. While working on a thesis the computer crashes, thanks to a bunch of terrible computer viruses infecting Wittgenstein, an old TLW-728 supercomputer. The appliances, along with the rat Ratso who found Wittgenstein, then seek to help Rob by finding Wittgenstein to reverse the effects of his virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, in a dual plot of the film, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories", the same place that old-skinned Sebastian (-an old monkey, that Rob's tending for-) with his hand when he was just a baby. When the appliances find Wittgenstein, they discover him abandoned, all alone and run-down and broken in the basement. The miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare tube, named the "WFC 11-12-55". Radio has that kind of tube, which possibly means he is a computer, too. The appliances learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio and Ratso go to the college's storage building to find the difficult-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come back with the last apparent tube for miles, Radio accidentally breaks the tube, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, but he blows his tube with a big explosion and apparently dies, powering down. The appliances are then very grumpy at Radio, and he feels terrible. He then sacrifices his own tube which actually turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus leaving himself as a lifeless appliance. Apparently the appliances replaced the tube in the nick of time; with the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein wakes up, miraculously regenerates the other smashed tubes connected to himself and is completely revived as good as new. By the end of the film, the appliances restore Rob's thesis and prevent Mack from selling the injured animals, Radio's tube is replaced with a new one (hence his revival) and all is well. ''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' Rob and his girlfriend, Chris have married and now have a baby son named Robbie who plays with Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby just like his father did when he was little (I See a New You). The appliances make it their prime directive to make sure nothing happens to Robbie to which they refer to as the Little Master. That night the Hearing Aid, who was left in the junk drawer by his former owner (Albert Einstein), sneaks out and goes to the window and gets in contact with someone from space telling them that tomorrow night he'll be ready. Toaster who has secretly followed Hearing Aid listens from behind the door and tells the others about it the next day and decide to keep an eye on him but as night falls they fall asleep on the job. Hearing Aid escapes from the drawer and to the attic once more. Robbie, awakened by the sound of the transmission, climbs out of his crib and follows Hearing Aid. The appliances awaken, find Robbie going up the stairs and pursue him, leading them to enter the attic just as a beam of light appears. The shocked appliances pursue Hearing Aid, but in spite of this, Robbie is beamed into space. With Calculator’s help, the appliances learn from Hearing Aid’s memory that Robbie has been transported to the planet Mars. According to Hearing Aid the transportation was actually meant for him and not the Little master, but his contact is unable to repeat the process so now both he and the Little Master are stuck where they are at. With no other choice, Toaster decides they are going to go to Mars themselves and rescue the Little Master. The gang contact their old college buddy, Wittgenstein through the computer and he gives them a list of stuff they are going to need to get into outer space such as an overhead fan (named "Fanny") to fly, a laundry basket to travel in, and a microwave oven with microwave popcorn (with cheddar cheese flavoring) as a power source. Calculator is also provided with the required data to be their navigator. After getting all the stuff they need the appliances head off to Mars and on the way they're encountered by singing balloons (Floating). Once they get to Mars the appliances are greeted by numerous big and small machines, including Viking I the Satellite and Tinselina a Christmas angel who was sent to Mars with the former. However, soon after their arrival, the appliances and Tinselina are taken hostage by an army of military toasters who escort them to their 'Supreme Commander', a colossal refrigerator, the leader of the Wonderluxe appliances who have taken Robbie as their special prisoner and plan to destroy Earth for their mistreatment. As revealed by Tinselina, the appliances Mars were built on Earth by a corrupted Alpine manufacturer named "Wonderluxe" and designed to fail from the get-go under a scheme of planned obsolescence. Angered with their design flaws, the Wonderluxe appliances escaped, built a missile rocket set to leave the Earth, and landed on Mars. Furthermore, the Wonderluxe appliances, harboring hatred for humans, have since built a weapon of mass destruction with the intention of destroying Earth in retaliation. Toaster and his friends try to get the Supreme Commander to understand that not all humans are bad, but he just scoffs at their sentimentality. Intent on averting the Earth's destruction, and with an upcoming election, Toaster decides to challenge the Supreme Commander for his seat, appointing Hearing Aid as his running mate. As Toaster and the Supreme Commander engage in a heated debate (Humans), Robbie is able to push a hand out of his bubble and touch the Supreme Commander, who is briefly overcome with warmth and begins to rethink things. Because the Supreme Commander only got one vote, the election ends with Toaster the victor. They then meet with the defeated Supreme Commander, who allows the appliances to discover what is behind his doors. As they venture into the icy interior of the Supreme Commander, they find the true form of the Supreme Commander, who Hearing Aid recognizes as his long lost brother, who he has not seen in sixty years. It was he who was contacting Hearing Aid on Earth. Hearing Aid's brother then reveals that he also originally belonged to Albert Einstein, who left him in the wake of World War II, during which he fell into the hands of a Nazi leader, whose ideals influenced him, leading him to become disillusioned with mankind. When he got mixed in with the Wonderluxe appliances, he assumed an alternate identity to rule through fear. Only after experiencing "the touch of the small boy's hand," combined with Toaster's convicted campaign, did he realize that not all humans are bad so he decided not to destroy Earth after all and voted for Toaster. That confuses everyone as to who voted for the Supreme Commander. Toaster reveals, to everyone’s shock, that it was him as he didn’t feel right voting for himself. With that conflict resolved, Tinselina observes, "All's Well That Ends Well." The next day the appliances along with Hearing Aid's brother and Tinselina depart to leave and go back home to Earth but as they are about to fly off Hearing Aid's brother remembers that he forgot to deactivate the Rocket and he and Toaster rush back to the Rocket and stop it just before it is about to destroy Earth. Toaster at first is happy because they managed to stop the Rocket but is also sad because he thinks that he and Hearing Aid's brother are getting left on Mars but the gang manages to come back and rescues them and head for home (Home Again). Unfortunately, they were forced to use Tinselina’s hair and accessories as a secondary power source. As soon as they get home Robbie walks into his room to his parents who think that he learned it in the night. Soon it’s Christmas and Robbie says his first word (to them, anyway) which is "Toaster!" And he brings in Toaster, Radio, Blanky, Lampy, and Kirby to which Chris turns to Rob and says, "Like father, like son." While Chris and Rob leave the room for a little while the gang comes alive and celebrates Christmas with Robbie and look up at Tinselina who Rob and Chris put up on the top of the tree with new hair and accessories. Cast Main Cast *Deanna Oliver as Toaster, a gallant toaster and inspiring leader of the five appliances. *Timothy E. Day and Eric Lloyd as Blanky, an electric blanket with an innocent, childlike demeanor. *Timothy Stack as Lampy, an easily-impressed yet slightly irascible goose neck desktop lamp, and Zeke, a customer wanting Radio's tubes from the appliance shop. *Jon Lovitz and Roger Kabler as Radio, a vacuum tube-based dial-meter alarm antique radio whose picked up personality parodies from loudly pretentious radio singers and announcers, including the unseen radio announcer named Walter Winchell (voiced by Jerry Rees). *Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby, a very low-pitched, individualistic upright Kirby vacuum cleaner who dons a cynical, cantankerous attitude towards the other appliances. *Wayne Kaatz (Timothy E. Day, young) and Chris Young as Rob *Colette Savage and Jessica Tuck as Chris *Andy Milder as Ratso *Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein First Film *Phil Hartman as the sarcastic, Jack Nicholson-inspired Air Conditioner *Joe Ranft as Elmo St. Peters, one of the major antagonists of the film. *Jim Jackman as Plugsy, a ginger jar lamp who possibly once lived in the cottage with Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, the Air Conditioner, and T.V., but now he is ally to Mr. Tandy (voiced by Randy Bennett), a Tandy-styled computer who is the leader of the Cutting-Edge Appliances, who reside in Rob's apartment. While they were benevolent in the original novel, in the film, they are sometimes mischievous to the gang. *Jonathan Benair as T.V., a black and white television who once lived in the cottage with Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, the Air Conditioner, and possibly Plugsy, but now he's moved to Rob's apartment and he is an old friend of the five appliances. Second Film *Alfre Woodard as Maisie *Jonathan Benair as Jim Bob *Eddie Bracken as Sebastian *Andy Daly as Murgatroid *Eddie Deezen as Charlie *Paddi Edwards as Lab Computer *Victoria Jackson as Mouse *Marc Allen Lewis as Security Guard *Ross Mapletoft as Modem *Kevin Meaney as Computer *Jay Mohr as Mack *Danny Nucci as Alberto Third Film *Russi Taylor as Robbie *Carol Channing as Fanny *Farrah Fawcett as Faucet *DeForest Kelley as Viking 1 *Alan King as Supreme Commander **Jim Cummings provided the singing voice of Supreme Commander *Kath Soucie as Tinselina *Wayne Knight as Microwave *Fyvush Finkel as Hearing Aid *Stephen Tobolowsky as Calculator *Redmond O'Neal as Squirt Songs First Film *April Showers *Tutti Frutti *City of Light *My Mammy *It's a 'B' Movie *Cutting Edge *Worthless Second Film *I'm Into Something Good *Remember That Day *Cocktails for Two *Super Highway *Chomp and Munch *Hang In There, Kid Third Film *Bread and Butter *I See A New You *Floating *Humans *Home Again Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Film Trilogy Category:The Brave Little Toaster